ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bucky O'Hare: the Movie
Bucky O'Hare: the Movie is a 2022 live-action/animated science-fiction action film written and directed by Neal Adams and distributed by Marvel and Hasbro. It is an adaptation of the short-lived television series Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars. It featured an all-star cast and the animation was done through rotoscoping. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics and fans, with many praising the cast and their performances, the mixing of animation and live-action, and the action scenes. However, the film did receive criticism for it's portrayal of Bucky O'Hare and the use of vulgar language. The film was a box-office success. Summary Haunted by the capture of his home world, Warren, and the deaths of his loved ones at the hands of the Toads, Captain Bucky O'Hare of the Righteous Indignation and his crew have set out to stop the Toads from expanding their empire. But then, a human boy genius named Willy DuWitt, who has just moved to San Francisco with his parents, gets brought to their world and his only method of returning home is lost. Now, Bucky and his crew have to take down the Toad Empire and their supercomputer KOMPLEX (which controls the toads) while also trying to find another way for Willy to return home. Cast Live-action * Jacob Tremblay as Willy DuWitt - a boy genius who just moved to San Francisco and is then brought into the Aniverse. While trapped there, he becomes the chief engineer for Bucky's crew. * Katie Barberi as Mrs. DuWitt - Willy's mother. * Shane Meier as Mr. DuWitt - Willy's father. Meier voiced Willy in the original cartoon. Voice cast * Wil Wheaton as Bucky O'Hare - a green rabbit warrior and captain of the Righteous Indignation. Bucky has dedicated his life to defending the Aniverse and avenging the deaths of his family and his fiancée, Alice, at the hands of the Toad Empire. * Elizabeth Banks as Jenny - an Aldebaran cat sorceress and Bucky's first mate. She becomes a mother figure to Wily during his time in the Aniverse. * Kurt Russell as Deadeye Duck - a one-eyed, trigger-happy duck and ex-pirate who is the gunner of Bucky's ship. * Jack Plotnick as Blinky - an Android First Class who is the science officer of Bucky's crew. * Brad Garrett as Bruce/Bruiser - Bruce the Berseker Baboon was the chief engineer for Bucky's crew until his death. Bruiser is Bruce's brother who joins Bucky's crew to avenge his brother. * Denzel Washington as Commander Sirius Dogstar - A dog veteran, captain of the Indefatigable and a friend of Bucky O'Hare. * Jane Lynch as Mimi LaFloo - A vixen who is captain of the Screaming Mimi and a former slave of the Toads who has a crush on Bucky. * George Takei as Chairman Pigton, boss of S.P.A.C.E. and Bucky's employer. * Michael Dorn as Kamikaze Kamo - a ninja duck and Deadeye's best friend. * Marina Sirtis as Captain Lanel - captain of the Corsair Canards and Deadeye's ex-girlfriend. * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Katrina - Queen of the Aldebarans and ally of S.P.A.C.E. * Zoe Saldana as General Felicia - Katrina's granddaughter and Jenny's sister-in-law who is an Aldebaran general. * John de Lancie as KOMPLEX - The Toads' supercomputer and primary antagonist of the film. He was programed to do manual labor for the Toads but then developed a mind of it's own, enslaved the Toads by taking over their minds and using them to take over the Aniverse. * Tommy Lee Jones as the Air Marshall - the highest ranking general of the Toads and Bucky's arch nemesis. * David Collins and Shane Dundas as Frix and Frax - The Air Marshall's bumbling henchmen. * Armin Shimerman as Toadborg - A cyborg Toad warrior who has the brain of a Toad and robotic body. * Brent Spiner as Captain Smada - A Toad captain sho wants revenge on Bucky for the loss of his eye. * Robert Picardo as Al Negator - A sleazasaur who is a mercenary of the Toad Empire. Differences from the cartoon * Instead of being able to go between worlds as he wants, Willy is trapped in the Aniverse when his parents turn off his photon accelerator. This was the original story in the comic. * Bruce dies in the film instead of being sucked into a different dimension like in the cartoon. Again, this was taken from the comic. * Everyone is aware of Jenny's mystic powers unlike in the cartoon and comic, where she has to keep her powers secret. However, Aldebaran magic power is limited in the movie. * In the cartoon, Felicia is a princess and Jenny's student. In the movie, she is a general and Jenny's sister-in-law. * In the cartoon, Captain Smada was flamboyant and wimpy. In the movie, he is a strict, intimidating general who wants revenge on Bucky for putting his eye out. * Al Negator does mercenary work out of sadism instead of greed like in the cartoon. Reception The film was a box-office success, making three times it's budget. Critics were split on the film. Fans were more positive although parents objected to the swearing and some violent scenes. Fans did criticize Bucky's portrayal, calling him "unlikeable". Trivia Most of the voice actors made live-action cameos when Willy was in the real world. Brad Garrett cameos as the conductor of the train Willy and his parents are riding. Jack Plotnick and Elizabeth Banks cameo as train passengers. Marina Sirtis cameos a passenger who gets off the train right before Willy and his parents. David Collins and Shane Dundas cameo as entertainers at the train station. George Takei cameos as a man on the phone at the station. Armin Shimerman cameos as a cab driver who takes Willy and his parents to their new home. Robert Picardo cameos as one of the movers. Michael Dorn and Whoopi Goldberg cameo as Willy's neighbors who help his family move in. Denzel Washington cameos as Willy's teacher. Brent Spiner cameos as a school janitor. Kurt Russell and John de Lancie cameo as cops to whom Willy's parents report missing. Jane Lynch cameos as a police station secretary. Tommy Lee Jones and Zoe Saldana cameo as people putting up missing person posters. Wil Wheaton cameos as a bird watcher who spots Bucky's ship returning Willy to Earth. Category:Movies